The present invention relates to fire extinguisher fluids and is particularly concerned with a novel fire extinguisher fluid which when applied to a heated or burning area forms a cool layer or blanket over such area, reducing the temperature and thereby inhibiting further combustion.
Two major methods of firefighting include stopping combustion and burning once it has begun, usually by smothering or depleting the supply of oxygen, and by maintaining a temperature in the vicinity of the fire which is below the combustion temperature of surrounding areas to those actually burning.
The second method noted above, that is substantial reduction in temperature, is most effective, and this is the method employed when water is poured onto a fire and surrounding structures. It can be visualized that if the water could be maintained in the form of a layer over the burning area, or held in position so it did not run off a burning area or structure, then a single wetting of the area would be much more effective, last longer and provide for a vastly larger area of coverage from a single nozzle, especially when considering a portable supply either by truck or can.
If water is to be thickened or gelled, the resulting gel must still be essentially water, and the thickener or gelling agent should be relatively inert to burning. Further, the aqueous gel should have the property of holding up or maintaining gel stability under elevated temperature conditions throughout the process of water evaporation which basically provides the cooling effect.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an effective cooling, particularly fire extinguisher fluid. A further object is the provision of an aqueous gel as fire extinguisher fluid, which is rapidly and readily formed and which when applied over a burning area effectively blankets the area to reduce the temperature thereof and of the surrounding areas, so as to reduce the temperature below the combustion temperature and inhibit further burning. A still further object is the provision of a specific aqueous gel for the above purposes, employing a combination of specific materials as gelling agent. A still further object is the provision of procedure for applying an aqueous gel of the above type to a heated or burning area or fire to cool and substantially reduce its temperature, to inhibit further combustion, or to extinguish the fire.